


У девочки нет имени

by asti_martini



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arya in Rey's body, Crossover, F/M, Humor, Luke is not happy with Arya's opinions of Jedi Order, Skywalker trademark dismembering, slight romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asti_martini/pseuds/asti_martini
Summary: Арья ищет Безликих в далекой-далекой галактике. [попаданство в Рей]





	У девочки нет имени

«Вот позорище, так легко попасться в лапы врага», - мелькнула первая мысль после пробуждения, но затем пленница выдохнула и вернулась к образу Рей, «девы в беде», он был очень уместен в данной ситуации.  
Чем больше враг тебя недооценивает, тем лучше.  
\- Где я? – спросила она у колдуна в черном, добавив в голос легкий оттенок нервозности, но не теряя присутствия духа: изображать бесхребетную фифу было противно ее природе.  
\- У меня в гостях, - ровно ответил колдун.  
Мило сформулировал, ничего не скажешь – особенно с учетом того, что Рей была прикована к устройству для допросов. Что же, она когда-то прошла по грани, но выжила, – значит и пытки переживет.  
\- Где остальные?  
Финн, Хан и Чуи ей понравились, и она бы не хотела, чтобы с ними что-то случилось.  
\- Ты про убийц, предателей и воров, что считаешь друзьями?  
Колдун явно был склонен к театральщине... ему же хуже.  
\- Можешь успокоиться, понятия не имею.  
Интересный у колдуна был акцент, и интересные обороты – это был не стандартный корусантский. Рей слегка склонила голову, анализируя позу и жесты своего похитителя.  
\- Все еще желаешь мне смерти?  
А как же! Вырубил, приволок к себе в берлогу – Рей почувствовала болезненный удар по своей гордости.   
\- Такое бывает, когда на тебя охотится монстр в маске.  
Колдун поднялся, снял шлем... Рей едва подавила в себе желание захихикать: под маской оказался молодой, даже смазливый парень с темными глазами и копной черных вьющихся волос. В купе с черным прикидом он напомнил Рей смутный образ из далекого прошлого, но она загнала его в самый угол сознания.  
Я – Рей, мусорщица с Джакку.  
Я – Никто.  
Колдун поставил шлем в странную чашу с пеплом и подошел ближе.  
\- Расскажи о дроиде.  
Да пожалуйста! Зря, что ли, изучала столько лет всю эту муть?  
\- Модель BB, астромеханик на селеновом накопителе, с термосканерным...  
Колдун, к несчастью, ее оборвал.  
\- У него фрагмент навигационной карты, которой у нас нет. Остальные были в архивах Империи, осталось найти последний, и дроид с чего-то показал эту карту тебе.  
Рей всегда знала, что может быть обаятельной и уболтать кого угодно.  
Даже дроида, как оказалось.  
\- Тебе. Мусорщице.  
Спасибо, что оценил, я старалась! Рей, сосредоточившись, выдавила из себя слезу.  
А затем началась чертовщина.  
\- То, что мне нужно, я беру, - сказал колдун и поднес руку к ее лицу.  
Похожие ощущения были, когда она вселялась в Ниме...  
Стоп. Сейчас нужно это забыть – и проснуться.  
Показать колдуну то, что он хочет видеть.  
\- Ты одинока.   
Это не новость.  
\- Прикована к планете. Рисуешь картинку... Я вижу. Остров в океане. И Хан Соло. Думаешь, он заменил бы тебе отца?  
Отлично, пока все идет по плану. Сбившееся дыхание, еще немного слез...  
\- Кто угодно, но не он. Кошмары. Бессонница. Ты что-то шепчешь перед сном. – Колдун нахмурился. – Кто такая Серсея?  
Седьмое пекло!  
Рей, перестав изображать жертву, ударила в ответ. Колдун отшатнулся.  
\- Я знаю, что ты видела карту.   
Он выставил руку перед собой, видимо, желая снова прочитать ее мысли, но сил выдерживать этот напор у Арьи не было, образ Рей распадался на глазах.   
Колдуна нужно было отвлечь, и Арья решила его заболтать.  
\- Знаешь, - с оттенком задумчивой наглости протянула она, - мне тоже интересно. Кто ты такой? – Она окинула его взглядом, выхватывая детали. В их деле важны были детали. – У тебя типичная наглая кореллианская рожа... но ты не оттуда. Ты долго прожил на Чандриле... – Спроси у меня, как у меня дела, и я скажу тебе, кто ты; Арья подмечала все, что могло быть важным. Голонет – штука весьма удобная. – Но этот забавный акцент...  
Колдун больше не смотрел на нее, как на кусок мяса. Кажется, он начал ее опасаться. Неудивительно, что он носил шлем, с таким выразительным лицом.  
Арья слегка усмехнулась и продолжила размышлять вслух:  
\- Твоя мать, или кто там учил тебя говорить, родом с какой-то весьма экзотической планетки... Если подумать, это слегка гортанное произношение гласных с «н» я слышала только... Оу. – Арья откровенно наслаждалась парадом эмоций на лице колдуна. – И что же принц альдераанский забыл в Первом Ордене? Обиделся, что мамочка не купила тебе игрушечный спидер?  
Ох, кажется, последнее говорить не стоило: колдун разозлился.  
\- Не заговаривай мне зубы! Карта у тебя, и ты отдашь ее мне!  
Ну уж нет! Арья определенно не собиралась раскрывать колдуну ни карту, ни то, кто она такая.   
А лучшая защита – это нападение.  
Это как с Нимерией, только с колдуном не нужно сотрудничать. Его нужно захватить.  
Что же... побывать в голове у человека было... интересно.  
\- Ты боишься... очень боишься никогда не стать таким же сильным, как Дарт Вейдер... 

Кайло ждал предателя и девчонку в лесу с активированным мечом, но, увидев предвкушающую улыбку на миловидном лице, подумал, что что-то пошло не так.  
\- Финн. Дай-ка мне тот световой меч и отойди.  
Бывший штурмовик, сомневаясь, протянул девчонке меч. Та совершенно спокойно повесила бластер на пояс, активировала клинок и на пробу покрутила в руке.  
\- Тяжеловат немного, конечно, но где наша не пропадала?   
Кайло искренне полагал, что никто ее не учил. Неужели она обманула его и спрятала от него воспоминания о своем обучении? Но у кого?  
Девчонка тем временем спокойно подошла ближе к Кайло, разминая запястья, приняла незнакомую ему стойку и ухмыльнулась.   
\- Нападайте, милорд.  
Девчонка уворачивалась, делала сальто – не используя Силу! – и дралась весьма грязно. А еще ей, кажется, было весело. Весело! Она должна была бояться, а не высмеивать его!  
Гнев, который Кайло выливал в сражениях, в этот раз ему совершенно не помогал.   
Ему удалось сбить девчонку с ног – казалось, что преимущество теперь на его стороне... Его самоуверенность стоила ему победы.   
Песочная крыса с Джакку извернулась и отрубила ему руку по локоть.  
Уже потерявший приличное количество крови Кайло повалился на землю.  
Девчонка подобрала его меч и приставила оба лезвия к шее Кайло.  
\- Сегодня я пощажу тебя.  
Он и не понял, когда успел закрыть глаза. Девчонка все так же держала оба меча у его шеи и ухмылялась.  
\- Я дарю тебе жизнь, но ты будешь должен мне одну взамен. Я назову тебе имя.  
Планета начала дрожать под ногами, рядом засветились огни какого-то корабля. Судя по до боли знакомому звуку, это была рухлядь, на которой уже больше тридцати лет гонял отец Кайло.  
Девчонка выключила мечи и повесила себе на пояс рядом с бластером.  
\- Пока, Ваше Высочество! Пойдем, Финн.  
Кайло откашлялся и хрипло окликнул ее.   
\- Эй! У кого ты училась?  
Девчонка ответила, не оборачиваясь:  
\- У лучших мечей.  
Кайло закашлялся снова – кажется, дела у него были плохи.  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
Девчонка усмехнулась ему через плечо.  
\- У девочки нет имени. 

Орден джедаев с их «нет эмоций, есть покой» явно отпочковался от Безликих, только с поправкой на таинственную Силу, которую Арья хотела научиться использовать. Так что она с радостью полетела к последнему джедаю, Люку Скайуокеру, на Ач-То.   
Джедай Скайуокер стоял на скале с индифферентным выражением лица, и Арья решила, что точно угадала. Она подала Люку тот световой меч, что нашла в таверне на Такодане, ибо никаких особых монет у нее не было.   
Скайуокер молчал.   
Тогда Арья на всякий случай добавила:  
\- Валар моргулис.  
Скайуокер кинул меч себе за плечо и ушел.  
Арья воздела руки к небу и завопила:  
\- Да ладно! Опять?!

Арья была убита одним из Иных. По крайней мере, она полагала, что была убита: после раны в сердце не выживают. Поэтому, очнувшись на песчаной помойке под названием Джакку, в теле на десять лет младше своего, удивилась, но порадовалась.   
Сирота-мусорщица Рей оказалась прекрасным вариантом, чтобы восстановить навыки, разузнать обстановку и затаиться. Миловидная внешность дорнийской простолюдинки Арье даже понравилась, хотя она и не считала лицо Рей своим – носила его, как одно из храма Безликих.   
Жизнь на Джакку была довольно однообразной, но скучно Арье не было. После того, как она съехала от Ункара Платта и нашла себе виброклинок по руке, недостатка в противниках у нее не было, так что она смогла снова начать собирать свою коллекцию лиц – теперь не только людей. Где противники – там тела, где тела – там новые лица.  
Легенды о джедаях она слышала, но не придавала значения, пока не столкнулась с Силой и адептами ее лично. Но уж заинтересовавшись, нашла о них информацию в голонете... И поняла, что они похожи на ее старых знакомых Безликих.   
Древний орден наемных убийц, отрицавших привязанности, канувший небытие после того, как они стали активно вмешиваться в политику. Ей повезло во второй раз. В первой жизни пропуском в их ряды стала особая монета и знакомство с Якеном, в этой – обладание таинственной Силой. Арья не стала идти наперекор судьбе, раз ей повезло во второй раз.  
К тому же, возможно, раз Безликие выжили, ей удастся найти свою родную планету, Вестерос и Эссос, и узнать, чем закончилась война с Королем Ночи?..

После первого фиаско Арьи с мечом и паролем Чуи хотел пойти и выбить дверь в хижину Скайуокера, но она его остановила.  
\- Не надо, это просто проверка. Буду настойчиво за ним ходить, и он возьмет меня в ученики.  
Чуи проворчал «как знаешь», и пошел охотиться на поргов.  
На следующий день Арья снова подошла к Люку, только на этот раз с трофейным мечом Кайло Рена.  
\- Валар моргулис.  
Судя по лицу Люка, он снова хотел ее проигнорировать, но затем увидел, что это другой меч, принял его у нее из рук, и посмотрел на Арью уже совершенно другими глазами.  
\- Где ты взяла этот меч?  
Арья пожала плечами.  
\- Забрала у вашего племянника после того, как одолела его в поединке.  
Вот теперь, кажется, Люк был готов слушать.  
\- Ты одолела Бена в поединке?  
\- Никто не учил его грязно драться. Да теперь и не научит, я ему руку... – Арья запнулась, посмотрев на протез Люка. – Ах, да. Все время забываю, какие сейчас крутые протезы делают.  
К тому же, никто не мешает Кайло Рену научиться драться левой. Джейме Ланнистер, например, вполне прилично фехтовал, когда Арья видела его в последний раз. На самом деле, странно Кайло дрался. Театрально как-то, что ли, и свои данные эффективно не использовал. Это как если бы Ланнистер пытался сражаться, как Гора. С мечом все того же Горы – Арья, когда угрожала Кайло, чуть его не прирезала, ибо меч у него был чудовищно тяжелый: у нее до сих пор тремор левой руки не прошел.  
\- Ты отрубила ему руку?!  
\- Ага. – Арья решительно не понимала, что такого она сделала. – Это у вас, Скайуокеров, видимо, традиция – руки терять?  
Люк посмотрел на свою механическую кисть, словно впервые увидел.  
\- Получается, что так... у моего отца тоже был протез. – Люк поднял глаза на Арью. – Кто ты, и зачем ты пришла?  
Арья вздохнула – проверки на вшивость начали ей надоедать.  
\- Валар моргулис. Я пришла у вас учиться.  
\- Зовут как? – раздраженно повторил Люк  
\- У девочки нет имени, - с каменным лицом сказала Арья.  
Люк долго смотрел на нее, а затем мрачно сказал:  
\- Что за чушь ты несешь?  
Арья непонимающе моргнула.  
\- В смысле? То есть, вы не снимаете лица с мертвецов и не приносите жертвы Богу Смерти? – Судя по ужасу на лице Люка, джедаи ничего такого не делали, и Арья опустила голову. – Вот дерьмо. Может, хоть колдовать научите? Мы с Кайло Реном в головы друг другу залезали, а потом я штурмовика заморочила, чтобы он меня отпустил. Что вы еще можете?  
Люк прикрыл лицо ладонью.  
\- И чем думала моя сестра, когда посылала тебя сюда?

На следующее утро случилось нечто странное: Арья увидела в своей хижине размытый образ Кайло Рена. Помотав головой, она вышла на солнце, подумав, что со сна ей почудилось.   
Не почудилось: образ на солнце стал четче. Призрачный Кайло протянул к ней руку и приказал:  
\- Ты приведешь Скайуокера ко мне!  
Арья закатила глаза.  
\- Бегу и падаю. – Она ухмыльнулась. – Как ваша рука, милорд?  
Кайло задумчиво осмотрел затянутый в черную перчатку протез, согнул и разогнул пальцы и пожал плечами.  
\- Продолжаю семейную традицию. – Он сощурился. – Почему ты зовешь меня «милорд»? Хочешь стать ученицей ситха?  
\- Это банальная вежливость, ты же принц, - фыркнула Арья.  
Кайло огляделся.  
\- Ты видишь мое окружение? Я твое – нет. Только тебя.  
Арья нашла палочку и потыкала призрачного Кайло в живот. Судя по тому, как он отшатнулся, что-то он почувствовал.  
\- И зачем вы меня вызвали?  
Кайло помотал головой.  
\- Я тебя не вызывал. – Он поднял голову, словно принюхиваясь. – Я чувствую еще кого-то... Люк?  
Размытый образ исчез, и – прав был Кайло – Арью окликнул Люк.  
\- Учитель, а джедаи часто видят друг друга в Силе? – не могла не спросить Арья.  
Люк задумчиво погладил бороду.  
\- Ты видела призрак Силы? Кто к тебе приходил?  
\- Племянник ваш приходил, - пожала плечами Арья. – Выглядит нормально, уже с новой рукой.  
По лицу Люка Арья поняла, что с ней случилось нечто экстраординарное.  
Кажется, ее невольный наставник был напуган.  
\- У тебя с Беном связь в Силе?  
Арья начала уставать от вопросов, на которые не могла дать ответа, и нахмурилась.  
\- Учитель, я не знаю, как это работает, помните?  
Люк взял ее за плечи и внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза – будто хотел прочитать мысли. Вторжения в сознание, как это было с Кайло, Арья, однако, не чувствовала.  
\- Что между вами произошло? Я мог ощущать присутствие своего отца и сестры на большом расстоянии, но не человека, с которым едва знаком!  
Арья сбросила руки Люка со своих плеч – она не слишком любила, когда ее трогали – и задумчиво прошлась перед ним взад-вперед, обдумывая, что могло стать причиной ее связи с принцем альдераанским.  
\- Возможно... – медленно произнесла она, - дело в том, что я его пощадила. Я подарила ему его жизнь, и потребовала одну взамен, на будущее.  
Наверное, дело в том, что она не взяла его с собой, чтобы он был рядом, пока не отдаст долг, как это сделал Якен Х’гар? Да, разумное объяснение.  
Люк, кажется, не посчитал ее аргумент убедительным.  
\- Пока он не спасет жизнь? Если бы узы Силы формировались именно так, я бы постоянно чувствовал Хана Соло. – Люк остановился на полуслове, нахмурившись. – Хотя, Хан ведь не джедай...  
Арья уже поняла, что Богу Смерти этот конкретный джедай точно не поклоняется, он даже не знал, что означает «валар моргулис», но сочла нужным пояснить:  
\- Нет, Учитель, вы не так поняли. Когда ты спасаешь жизнь, ты крадешь ее у Бога Смерти. И спасенный, если тоже его уважает, должен этот долг заплатить: забрать жизнь у того, кого ты назовешь.  
Люк перестал пугаться повадок Арьи, но пояснение явно не пришлось ему по душе.  
\- У тебя ужасная религия, Рей из ниоткуда.  
\- Зато я разделяю вашу философию!  
Арья уже пролистала книги в джедайской библиотеке и успела понять, что из ситхов с их страстями и эмоциями ассассины просто никакие.

Обучение у Скайуокера шло относительно нормально: концентрироваться и отрешаться от сущего Арья еще у Безликих научилась, так что Люк, хоть ему и не нравились пассажи Арьи, как ученицей был ей доволен. Соответственно, по вечерам у нее было полно свободного времени, и она могла заниматься, чем только ее душеньке угодно.   
Так что она решила заняться поисками родной планеты.  
Зная, что искать нужно планету с нестабильной орбитой – ничем больше длинное лето и длинную зиму в Вестеросе объяснить было нельзя, - Арья начала пытать Арту, у которого до сих пор были шикарнейшие архивы с картами галактики.   
Единственной подходящей под описание оказалась планета Хот.  
\- Учитель, вы не бывали на Хоте?  
Люк ухмыльнулся – кажется, с некоторой ностальгией.  
\- Бывал, бывал... я на этом ледяном булыжнике чуть не умер, когда меня вампа в пищу употребить решила...  
Он продолжал говорить, а Арья похолодела, не дав, впрочем, своим эмоциям отразиться на лице.  
Ледяной булыжник, значит? Король Ночи победил, и все, что она знала, занесло снегом?  
\- Альянс квартировался на каких-то древних развалинах, которые стояли на горячих источниках, достроили сверху ангары, и Империя нас очень долго искала...  
Древние развалины, судя по всему, Винтерфелла, в который она так хотела вернуться после битвы с войском Короля Ночи.  
Арья выдала какую-то отговорку и вышла под дождь.   
Звуки шторма примолкли, и Арья раздраженно бросила в пространство:  
\- Давайте в другой раз, милорд, не до вас сейчас.  
\- Да, я бы тоже не хотел, - ответил ей голос Кайло.  
Принц альдераанский был без рубашки, чего, кажется, совсем не стеснялся. Арья мрачно поинтересовалась:  
\- У вас совсем стыда нет? Прикрылись бы чем.  
Ей, конечно, приходилось видеть голых мужчин, но сначала она изображала мальчика, и приходилось соответствовать, а потом ей было некогда обращать на них внимание: она собиралась перерезать глотку Меррину Транту, и было как-то не до приличий.  
\- Почему мы продолжаем видеть друг друга? – спросил Кайло, проигнорировав ее ремарку.  
\- Полагаю, это будет продолжаться, пока на вас висит долг.   
Арья отвела взгляд от голой груди Кайло. Может, она и била Джендри, когда он пытался звать ее «миледи», но... Можно вытащить девочку из Винтерфелла, а вот Винтерфелл из девочки – вряд ли.  
Кайло, судя по голосу, улыбался, хотя интонация была удивленная.  
\- Так ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я кого-то для тебя убил? Ты, ученица джедая?  
Арья пожала плечами.  
\- И где здесь противоречие? Джедаи издревле были наемными убийцами. Или ты считаешь, что можно сохранить мир без крови?  
Это было бы весьма лицемерно с учетом того, что список убийств у Кайло Рена был, пожалуй, подлиннее, чем у нее. Он даже убил своего отца – правда, Арья так и не поняла за что.   
Да и к черту этих Соло, это их семейные дела. Тот же Тирион, мирный, в общем-то, человек, своего лорда-отца в туалете застрелил, и за дело. Арья его не обвиняла, хотя лорд Тайвин ей немного нравился.  
Хан Соло ей тоже понравился, но мало ли, что они там с Кайло не поделили.  
\- А Люк знает, что ты думаешь о его ордене?   
Их Высочество, кажется, забавлялись. Лучше бы прикрылся, Арья предпочитала смотреть на собеседника во время разговора.  
\- Нет. Он считает то, что я отдаю почести Богу Смерти, ужасным. Я не хочу, чтобы он меня выгнал – у кого мне тогда учиться?  
Призрачный Кайло словно приблизился к ней, Арья чувствовала его дыхание на своих волосах. Чего быть, конечно, не могло. Хотя, черт эту Силу знает.  
\- Если тебе понадобится новый наставник, я могу учить тебя.  
Наверное, это должно было звучать соблазнительно, но Арья только фыркнула.  
\- Поверьте, милорд, вы не хотите знать, что я думаю о ситхах.

Люк отказывался учить Арью смотреть в грядущее, что ее страшно раздражало. Она хотела научиться этому больше всего, потому что где будущее – там и прошлое. И поэтому, когда Люк пошел рыбачить, пошла к заповедному месту, куда Люк ей строго запретил ходить, искать помощи у Темной стороны.  
Арья увидела больше, чем хотела.  
Или – совсем не то, на что надеялась.  
Джона сбили вместе с Рейгалем. Он бы разбился в любом случае, а туша дракона раздавила его так, что он в любом случае не смог бы присоединиться к войску Короля Ночи. Санса и Бран замерзли в ледяном огне. Пса ходоки разорвали на части. Бриенна и Джейме погибли в той же битве, что и Арья, сражаясь спина к спине. Дейнерис нашла свою смерть в зубах Визериона. Дрогона Король Ночи обратил сразу же после этого. Серсея... Серсея, увидев приближающееся войско немертвых, выпила яд. Эта сука, которую Арья хотела убить сама, умерла, совершенно не мучаясь! И это, наверное, ударило больнее всего.   
Кайло снова появился в момент, когда Арья обсыхала у костра после импровизированного купания в океане.  
Раскрывать ему душу Арье совершенно не хотелось, но он изображал понимание и сочувствие, так что нужно было сказать хоть что-то. И Арья нацепила образ брошенной сиротки Рей, надеясь, что он не почувствует ложь.  
\- Я хотела узнать о своих родителях. Почему меня бросили на Джакку. Но не увидела ничего. Сколько продолжался транс, я не знаю. Может, минуты, может, часы. Но ничего не пришло. Я просто очнулась мокрая, замерзшая и одинокая.  
Что же, последняя часть была правдой.   
То, что она на самом деле осталась совершенно одна, до Арьи в полной мере дошло только теперь. От дома Старков не осталось наследия. Вся стая мертва.  
Кроме единственной северянки в теле песчаной крысы с Джакку, которая все еще цепляется за свое прошлое.  
\- Ты не одинока, - серьезно сказал Кайло, словно знал, что это такое.  
Арья подняла на него взгляд.  
Она не позволяла себе привязываться ни к кому за последние тринадцать лет.   
Вот только... с принцем альдераанским у нее действительно что-то было. Пусть и только незакрытый должок.  
\- И вы не одиноки, милорд, - хмыкнула Арья, протягивая руку.  
Едва ли она что-то почувствует через эти таинственные узы Силы, но... ей просто хотелось подержать кого-нибудь за руку.  
Кайло снял перчатку и потянулся ей навстречу.

Когда штурмовик надел на Арью наручники, она только закатила глаза. Люк успел показать ей достаточно, чтобы наручники не были проблемой.  
Она пошла за Кайло, мрачно поглядывая на свой виброкинжал и два световых меча у него на поясе. Новый он себе, видимо, сделать пока не успел.  
\- Я сомневался, что ты придешь, - тихо сказал он.  
Арья, догнав его, пожала плечами. К широким шагам Кайло было сложно подстроиться, так что ей приходилось практически бежать, чтобы быть с ним вровень.  
\- Люк меня выгнал, когда увидел нас в хижине. Сказал, что не собирается обучать еще одного ситха. Я, конечно, сказала ему, что ситхи сосут, но он меня уже точно видеть не захочет. Впрочем, я узнала все, что хотела. – Арья ухмыльнулась, глянув на Кайло снизу вверх. – Я пришла за долгом.  
Кайло остановился у лифта, Арья замерла рядом с ним. Судя по дергающимся уголкам губ, она его развеселила.  
\- Так ты серьезна насчет этого? Я пощадила тебя, а теперь убей того, на кого я укажу?  
Они зашли в лифт одни, без штурмовиков. Арья имела некоторые подозрения о том, куда ее ведут.  
\- Серьезна, как палач. Вы, милорд, должны мне одну жизнь. И Сила от вас не отстанет, пока вы этот долг не вернете. Готовы расплатиться?  
Кайло хмыкнул.  
\- Ну, полюбопытствуем.  
Арья тонко улыбнулась, и четко, веско, словно оглашая приговор (хотя, так, собственно, и было), сказала:  
\- Сноук.  
Принц альдераанский резко развернулся и посмотрел на нее, как на сумасшедшую.  
\- Что? Нет!  
Арья уже когда-то играла в эту игру, так что даже бровью не повела.  
\- Как жаль. Вы уверены, что хотите, чтобы я назвала другое имя?  
\- Да, уверен! И вообще, молись, чтобы ты дожила до того момента, как я смогу что-нибудь тебе отдать, - Кайло покачал головой и снова встал к ней боком.  
\- Что ж, хорошо. Другое, так другое. Бен Соло.  
Кажется, их Высочество давно никто так не выводил из равновесия.  
\- Ты идиотка?  
\- Нет, я просто знаю, что требовать. Бен Соло. У вас был шанс.  
\- Прекрати придуриваться, - мрачно сказал Кайло. – Твое место на Темной стороне, вместе со мной. Я видел это, когда коснулся тебя.  
А Арья видела острую улыбку того, кто мог быть ей братом по оружию в новом ордене Безликих. Сила, видимо, шутница еще та.  
\- Рей... я знаю, кто твои родители.  
ЧЕГО?  
Не может быть, чтобы он увидел, кто она. Не может быть. Иначе он бы не называл ее Рей. И все-таки?  
Двери лифта распахнулись, и Арья увидела алый тронный зал.   
У девочки нет имени.   
Нет эмоций, есть покой.   
Вперед, Рей, мусорщица с Джакку.

Что ж, Сноуку, как и Кайло, дальше фальшивого лица ничего разглядеть не удалось, но вот обучение у Люка он рассмотрел во всех подробностях. И посмеялся.  
\- Жаль, жаль, что ты не сказала Скайуокеру в лицо, что думаешь об ордене джедаев! Хранители мира – наемные убийцы!  
Арья пожала бы плечами, но Сноук все еще не давал ей дернуться.   
\- А что? Это же правда.  
Сноук все смеялся.  
\- С таким орденом джедаев было бы приятно иметь дело. – Он пронизывающе посмотрел на Арью. – Но ты считаешь Темную сторону слабой. И более того, желаешь меня убить. Ты сама избрала свою участь.  
Сноук заставил Арью согнуть колени и развернул к Кайло.   
\- Убей ее, Кайло Рен.  
Арья отказывалась склонять голову и закрывать глаза. Нужно смотреть в лицо собственной смерти и идиотизму.  
Она по старой привычке считала, что престарелый правитель не может представлять опасность, и рассчитывала только на свои навыки владения мечом, которых было достаточно, чтобы перебить возможную стражу, и на долг, висевший на Кайло Рене.  
Сноук, к сожалению, оказался действительно старым... но ни разу не беспомощным.   
Арья в последней попытке изменить свою участь посмотрела Кайло в глаза и одними губами сказала:  
\- Ты мне должен.  
Кайло смотрел на нее как-то странно.  
\- Я знаю, что я должен сделать.  
У кого-то она уже видела такой же взгляд, очень, очень давно.  
\- Ты хотела обратить его на Светлую сторону, дитя? Не выйдет! Я вижу его мысли! – вещал Сноук, и Арья очень хотела его заткнуть, потому что пыталась вспомнить, кто смотрел на нее так же, как принц альдераанский.  
Кайло поднял неактивированный меч, который Арья забрала у него в качестве трофея. А Сноук все продолжал говорить.  
\- Сейчас он возьмет меч...  
Кто же... кто же это был...  
\- И поразит своего врага!  
Джендри!  
Одновременно с этой мыслью вспыхнул световой меч... но это был не меч Кайло. И тут же сила, державшая Арью в тисках, рассеялась.   
Она на одних рефлексах развернулась и схватила прилетевший ей в руку меч. В голове звенело, как в пустом тронном зале. Джендри... значит...  
Арья обернулась, пораженно глядя на все-таки отдавшего ей долг Кайло. То есть, он убил Сноука не потому, что был ей должен, а потому, что она ему нравилась?  
Охрана Сноука зашевелилась, и Кайло активировал свой меч. Арья поднялась на ноги и остро улыбнулась.  
\- Что мы говорим Богу Смерти?  
\- Не сегодня? – вопросительно сказал Кайло, поднимая меч.  
\- Именно! – счастливо ответила Арья.  
И они встали спина к спине, как в ее видении, готовясь отразить удар.

Рей повесила световой меч на пояс, Силой забрала у Кайло свой виброкинжал и довольно потянулась. Да, славная вышла драка. Ну и девчонка. Кайло медленно подошел к трону, глядя на тело бывшего Верховного Лидера. Он не знал, что собирается сделать – может, скинуть с трона останки уже бывшего Учителя и сесть туда самому...  
Его отвлек неуверенный вопрос Рей.  
\- Милорд. Вы говорили о моих родителях. Что вы видели?  
Опять это «вы» и «милорд». Это не должно было сочетаться с ее воинственными замашками, но... Почему-то и выглядело уместно, и льстило, и просто...   
Рей была невероятно милой (Сила, она оттяпала ему руку, но все равно кажется милой!), когда, словно по привычке, приседала в реверансе и обращалась к нему как к принцу, хотя фактически это его мать была принцессой. Да и то стала принцессой ничего уже больше тридцати лет назад.  
\- Сказать? Или ты знаешь?   
Рей молчала, так что Кайло продолжил. Все-таки, она сама спросила.  
\- Обычные бедняки. Продали тебя за пойло. Тебе нет места в этой истории. Ты никто.  
Кайло собирался уже перечеркнуть все то, что только что сказал, одной короткой фразой, но лицо Рей вдруг радостно засветилось, словно назвав ее никем, он сделал ей самый шикарный комплимент в ее жизни.  
\- У девочки нет имени.   
У Рей было выражение лица пилота, который после долгих странствий наконец-то вернулся домой.  
Кайло непонимающе смотрел на нее. Рей нравилось... быть никем? Хотя, после ее пассажей о джедаях и вреде эмоций в деле ассассинов это было даже логично. Хороший ассассин – неприметный ассассин.  
\- Рей... – Кайло сглотнул, говорить это грустной Рей, или непроницаемой Рей было бы намного легче, чем этой, счастливо улыбающейся. Он снова чувствовал себя подростком. – Ты никто... но не для меня.  
Рей закусила губу, не переставая улыбаться, и Кайло совсем растерял слова.  
\- У девочки нет имени, - повторила она и понизила голос. – Но я хочу, чтобы ты его знал. Я – Арья из дома Старк. И все, что ты видел о моем прошлом и родителях – полная чушь.  
Ситхи плохо различают любовь и ненависть, боль и удовольствие. Кажется, в этой Арье-Рей Кайло нашел свою погибель.  
Внезапно корабль тряхнуло так, что они оба свалились на пол.   
Ладно, отставить мысли про Арью-погибель, главное не погибнуть прямо сейчас, если корабль так основательно подорвали, - решил Кайло и предложил Арье руку, помогая подняться.  
Она поправила тунику и поинтересовалась:  
\- Бразды правления принимать будешь? – она кивнула на трон, с которого после тряски свалились останки Сноука, а затем стрельнула глазами в сторону спасательных капсул. – Или трон подождет?  
Идея с троном была заманчивая, но свидетелей кроме Арьи не было, корабль, судя по загоревшимся аварийным огням, был тотально поврежден... А еще ему срочно требовалось остаться с Арьей наедине в тесном замкнутом пространстве. Так что Кайло, объявив по коммлинку полную эвакуацию, улыбнулся ей в ответ.  
\- Трон подождет.

**Author's Note:**

> *Кайло в фильмах пытается в Вейдеровское Джем Со, на которое ему веса и роста не хватает, так что это реально Джейме Ланнистер с мечом Горы, подражающий стилю Горы.


End file.
